Que horas são? LEJP NBLM
by Mandy Evans
Summary: finalmente chegou as ferias de verão em hogwarts... mas o que será que o povo fará nesses dias de ouro?Fanfiction de todas as músicas de High School Musical 2 esperem as próximas!


Que horas são? Horas de verão!

High School Musical 2

Fanfic de Mandy Evans

Shipper: Lily Evans/Thiago Potter Narcisa Black/Lucio Malfoy

What time is it?

Os últimos minutos de aula do ano de 1976 pareceram se alongar e muito... nem mesmo Lily Evans conseguia esconder a ansiedade de finalmente ter férias... o múrmurio dos alunos do fundo eram praticamente "ouvíveis" em toda a sala... inclusive dos marotos... pareciam ter combinado...

-Verão-sussurrou james, iniciando o coro dos marotos.

-Verão-murmurou sirius que já estava tirando a capa, e soltando a gravata.

-Cala a boca, vocês dois?-na carteira ao lado de james estava remo lupin que mesmo irritado não conseguia parar de mover o pé direito, que parecia tocar uma bateria invisivel do jeito que batia o pé.

-Verão!-disse pedro em voz bem alta...

No segundo seguinte a badalada do ultimo minuto das 18h indicava que a aula acabou e os 62 dias de férias de verão finalmente chegaram! Ouve um vôo coletivo de pergaminhos, o professor Binn olhou sério pra classe e balançou a cabeça negativamente. dois alunos da lufa-lufa subiram em cima da mesa e a dançar... Sirius e James se empolgaram, Sirius subiu na carteira e deu mó grito... típico do black

-QUE HORAS SÃO, HOGWARTS?

-Senhor Black, por favor saia de cima da carteira?-disse o professor Binn quase arrancando os cabelos fantasmagóricos ao ver a sua sala (geralmente um lugar calmo) ficar barulhenta e bagunçada como se uma manada de elefantes tivesse passado por ali.

Mas a fala do professor Binn passou despercebida porque a maioria dos alunos estava respondendo a pergunta de Sirius Black...

-Hora de verão- disse uma menina da sonserina

-São as nossas férias- disseram em coro duas amigas, uma ruiva de olhos verdes e outra de cabelos pretos e olhos marrons se abraçando... eram Lilian Evans e Dandara McKingley

-Que horas são?-voltou a repetir black

-Hora de festa-disse james potter

-É isso aí, diz mais alto- diz Remo já sorrindo e se contagiando pelo clima de festa

-Que horas são?-disse Black mais uma vez.

-Hora de nossas vidas-disse Dandara passando por black e dando ao professor Binn um presente.-Antecipação!

-Que Horas são?-Black ficou falando que nem um retardado

Remo escreveu "A aula acabou" na lousa... Black, ao ver seu amigo Aluado tendo coragem de escrever aquilo na lousa, puxou o potter de lado e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Pedro. Pedro olhou pra lousa e falou alto.

-Grite e berre!!!- depois pedro, black, remo, dandara saíram, deixando Lilian e James pra trás junto com 4 amigas sonserinas que pelo jeito estavam se despedindo, trocando e-mails, celulares, endereços, telefone, tudo pra manterem contato uma com a outra

James começou a cantar olhando em direção a lilian...

- "Finalmente o verão chegou

Bom pra relaxar.

Estou sem tempo e sem nenhuma pressão

Agora é só eu e a minha garota"

James começou a andar em direção a Lilian de maneira bem posada, no ritmo marcado pelos pés que corriam, andavam, se arrastavam lá fora... Lilian ficou meio vermelha mas acompanhou James na cantoria...

- "Pronta para os raios de sol

Para o meu coração se arriscar

Eu estou aqui pra ficar, daqui eu não saio (nessa hora james fez cara triste)

Pronta para um romance de verão"

Lily pegou seu material escolar, sendo acompanhada por james e cantaram juntos o resto...

- "Todos prontos, enlouquecendo, estamos fora!

Vamos, deixe-me ouvir você dizer AQUI e AGORA"

Os alunos já tinham saído das salas e dominaram os corredores, alguns faziam graças e outros riam das graças desses alguns, os habitantes dos quadros já estavam comemorando também... pelo fato de que não corriam perigo de serem pichados...

Os alunos de Hogwarts estavam cantando...

- "QUE HORAS SÃO?

É VERÃO!

SÃO AS NOSSAS FÉRIAS!

QUE HORAS SÃO?

É VERÃO!

HORA DE FESTA!

É ISSO AÍ, DIGA ISSO ALTO

QUE HORAS SÃO?

É TEMPO DE VIVER... ANTECIPAÇÃO

QUE HORAS SÃO?

É VERÃO!

ACABARAM AS AULAS. BERRE E GRITE!"

Enquanto os alunos da grifinória e lufa-lufa dançavam no andar da sala de história de magia, a turma da sonserina e da corvinal subiam apressados... os sonserinos pra buscarem as coisas e os corvinais porque tinham medo do que o povo da sonserina poderiam fazer... e no meio dos alunos da sonserina tinha... Narcisa Black e Lucio Malfoy... traziam consigo os ( que eu chamaria e chamo) "seguranças-medrosos-de-plantão" que são Bellatrix Black, Rodolfo Lestrange, Goyle, Crabbe...

Narcisa começou com a melodia;

- "Siga as regras

Nada de escola de verão

Eu estou livre pra comprar até cair!"

Lucio Malfoy conjurou dois microfones, um rosa e prata e outro verde e prata... deu o rosa pra narcisa e pegou o verde e prata... acompanhando ele na música

-"São Férias educativas"

E então juntos cantaram

-"E a festa nunca tem que parar!"

Narcisa falou delicadamente pra Bellatrix:

-"temos coisas pra fazer

Nós veremos vocês em breve"

E Lucio falou pra todo mundo, cantando todo empolgadão...

-"E nós vamos realmente sentir falta de todos vocês"

Narcisa dominou os microfones e disse pra Bellatrix e Lestrange:

-"Tchau pra você e pra você"

Lúcio imitou Narcisa e apontou (com dois dedos, pq apontar com 1 dedo é coisa feia) pra Goyle e Crabbe

-"E pra você e pra você"

Narcisa foi na frente e Lúcio abraçou a cintura da futura-noiva, fazendo suas vozes ecoarem por toda a masmorra

-"Adeus até o próximo outono!

Todos prontos, enlouquecendo, sim, acabou

Venha e deixe-me ouvir isso agora. Agora mesmo"

E depois do que parecia que as escadas da masmorras tinham uns 12 km de extensão pros pobres meninos da corvinal, finalmente toparam com a turma de lufa-lufa e corvinal, sonserinos fecharam as caras mas deixaram-se levar pela melodia legal, no meio de uma rodinha de alunos da grifinória estavam dançando James e Lilian, mas já com todas as roupas dentro da bolsa, James e Lilian foram descendo em direção aos jardins

-"NADA DE ACORDAR ÀS 6 DA MANHÃ

PORQUE AGORA O TEMPO É TODO NOSSO"

Nisso, Lúcio e Narcisa desceram pro salão comunal da sonserina

-"JÁ CHEGA!

NÓS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO.

VENHA, VAMOS LÁ"

Mas o povo que tava no Salão Comunal da Sonserina arrastou ligeiramente os dois...

-"PERCA O CONTROLE!"

-Ai Lúcio, que houve com esse estouro de boiada??

-Não sei, mas vou abrir caminho pra gente...

Lúcio estendeu a mão pra frente e foi seguindo até que veio Goyle e arrastou lúcio para 10 metros...

Logo depois todos os alunos dançaram nos jardins

- "É ISSO AÍ

TODO O MUNDO

YEAH!"

Os grifinórios (maestrados por Remo Lupin e James Potter) cantaram sorridentes

-"ORGULHO DA ESCOLA!

VAMOS DEMONSTRAR

NÓS SOMOS CAMPEÕES E SABEMOS DISSO

GRIFINÓRIOS! NÓS SOMOS OS MELHORES!

VERMELHO E DOURADO!

QUANDO É HORA DE GANHAR DA SONSERINA, NÓS GANHAMOS!

NÓS SOMOS NÚMERO UM. NÓS PROVAMOS ISSO"

O povo das casas Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa riram quando os grifinórios cantaram a parte da "Sonserina é perdedora" e toda escola começaram a gritar

-"VAMOS VIVER, VAMOS FESTEJAR

ISSO É QUE É VERÃO

QUE HORAS SÃO?"

Lilian estava falando animadamente

-"O VERÃO FINALMENTE ESTÁ AQUI!"

E toda escola voltou a cantar

-"VAMOS COMEMORAR!"

James abraçou a cintura de Lilian por trás e cantaram juntos

-"QUEREMOS OUVIR VOCÊS BEM ALTO E CLARO"

E toda a escola resolveu obedecer:

-"ACABARAM AS AULAS"  
E nisso por coincidencia Remo Lupin e Andromeda Black cantaram de frente um pro outro

-"NÓS PODEMOS DORMIR ATÉ TARDE COMO NÓS QUEREMOS!"

E hogwarts fez soar mais e mais alto

"É O NOSSO MOMENTO!"

Lúcio e Narcisa voltaram a cantar

-"AGORA NÓS PODEMOS FAZER O QUE QUEREMOS!"

Hogwarts agora fez todos os habitantes de hogsmeade ouvir de novo sua voz

-"QUE HORAS SÃO?

É VERÃO!

NÓS ESTAMOS AMANDO ISSO!

VAMOS E CANTE ALTO AGORA!

QUE HORAS SÃO?

É TEMPO DE FESTA!

VAMOS TER O MELHOR MOMENTO DAS NOSSAS VIDAS!

AQUI VAI!"

E o povo de todas as casas foram em direção a estação de hogsmeade

-Lily posso te mostrar algo?-disse james

-O que?-disse Lily

-Isso!- de repente james agarrou a cintura de lilian e beijou-a como se tivesse que a beijar pra poder viver...

Relação Personagem HP - Personagem High School Musical

Lilian Evans - Gabriella Montez

James Potter - Troy Bolton

Narcisa Black - Sharpay Evans

Lúcio Malfoy - Ryan Evans

Remo Lupin - Chad

Andromeda Black- Taylor


End file.
